1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device capable of preventing electrostatic discharge (ESD) and current leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a problem of how to avoid electrostatic discharge (ESD) in an electronic device is a key concern in terms of product safety. To protect electronic elements in the electronic device from malfunctioning because of ESD, a diode is installed between two different ground ends of the electronic device according to the related art, as exemplarily disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,255.
Besides, when a user operates an electronic device, electrostatic charges from the human body enter a case along a seam on the case. The sudden release of charges into the device can result in destruction of the device. To resolve said issue, it was proposed to dispose a conductive element between the case and the electronic device according to the related art, and the conductive element is electrically connected to a ground end, so as to conduct the electrostatic charges to the ground end and keep the electronic elements in the case away from being destroyed by ESD, as exemplarily disclosed in US patent application publication no. 2007/0121308.
Although the issue of preventing internal electronic elements from being damaged by outside-in ESD has been addressed in the related art, leak current generated by a board module within the case during operation of the electronic device has not yet been taken into account, and said leak current flowing to the case of the electronic device is likely to result in electric shock to the user.